walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor (Video Game)
Eleanor, also known as Elle, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. She was the community doctor of Prescott. She once sustained a romantic relationship with the community's leader, Tripp, though they eventually broke up. Later on in Above The Law, Eleanor is Paul Linguard's medical, assistant. Character Eleanor is somewhat serious but mostly caring woman, as she offers to take Javier to see his family as she thought that they were in danger. Eleanor is extremely nice to all the people around her, like she helps unnamed sick patients and helps and cares for an injured Kate. Eleanor is a brave and an intelligent woman who is capable of looking after herself. She and Clementine distrust each other very much for unknown reasons. Appearance Eleanor is an attractive young Asian woman who once lived at the Prescott community. She does not have any scars or bruises and has generally clear skin. She has a mole next to her right eye. She has brown hair tied up in a bun with a side strand of hair that hangs down. She wear a purple scarf that wraps round her neck. She has a blue button up shirt that can be tucked around her pants. She wears brown pants that are tucked into her brown boots. She sometimes wears a gun holster over her shoulders and can be seen wearing a shoulder bag sometimes. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Eleanor's life prior to the outbreak, other than that she was a doctor and she lost her family during the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Eleanor joined the community of Prescott and she had a brief romantic relationship with Tripp. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Eleanor is first seen helping patients in Prescott, while Javier and Clementine walk in Prescott. If Javier supported Clementine: Eleanor shows concern for Javier being inside the cell, Javier can be being polite or ride in his response. (Determinant). Upon noticing his scratch, Eleanor prepares to heal it, flirting with Javier and asking what happened with Clementine in the Hangar. She advises Javier to return to his group, offering her assistance. Tripp soon makes Eleanor leave Javier be. Eleanor will interrupt Tripp, saying that they should go get Javier's family tonight in case they’re in trouble. Tripp objects for her safety though. After Tripp leaves, Eleanor offers to sneak him out tonight in order to reach his family sooner. Eleanor upholds her promise to get him out should he so wish as she goes. If Javier betrayed Clementine: Javier finds Eleanor himself, requesting she fix his wound. While helping, she jokes that he could’ve lost an eye; Javier can either joke or be serious. (Determinant) She soon questions him about Clementine and her shooting Eli and also flirts with him. Tripp soon brings Clementine to Javier and Eleanor. Eleanor reveals a plan to sneak out tonight to reach Javier's family; Javier can then respond positively or cautiously. (Determinant) Eleanor lets them think on the idea while she tends to other patients. If you choose to take Eleanor with you to the junkyard, they will sneak out and use horses to get there. On the way there, Eleanor will reveal she and Tripp used to date. Javier can either respond positively, negatively, or neutral towards her comment. Once they get there and find Mariana, Eleanor will tell her that they will find her brother. Once they find Kate and Gabriel, Javier will notice a scratch on Gabriel's hand. Eleanor will then come up and fix his scratch. After the New Frontier shoots Kate, Eleanor will insist that Javier come back with her and help with Kate. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" If Javier stayed with Clementine: Eleanor will have already patched up Kate once Javier returns to Prescott. She talks with Javier about Kate's condition and how Kate is bleeding on the inside, fearing that Kate may die soon. Eleanor soon leaves the pair alone while she leaves to clean up from the surgery. If Javier went back with Eleanor/Tripp: Gabe (Determinant) and Javier hold the wound open as Eleanor removes the bullet from Kate and stitches her up. Once finished, Eleanor reveals to Javier that Kate may die soon. As the New Frontier raids Prescott, Eleanor helps Kate to a car to escape in. During the ride, she sits next to Kate, soon asking if the New Frontier is following them only for Javier to confirm they are not. When they stop briefly, she embraces Tripp in relief but soon notices Conrad mourning Francine's death. She attempts to console Conrad only for him to lash out in a fit of rage. Once everything is calm, Eleanor agrees they should head towards Richmond, remarking about Gabe and Clementine being good friends before they depart. As Eleanor drives to Richmond, Javier confirms her suspicions that Kate has a fever; Eleanor suspects that she has wound sepsis due to such. They soon reach a blockade, Eleanor staying with Kate while Javier removes the blockade by moving the cars. Knowing Kate needs imminent care, Eleanor drives her to Richmond ahead of the others. When they arrive, Eleanor leaves Kate in the car while she tries to find help in the town but has still not returned when Javier and the others arrive. "Above The Law" Javier and the rest of the group are sent into quarantine after they approach the New Frontier. Once inside, they find Eleanor who has been in quarantine after she left Kate to get help at their gate. Eleanor explains that she went to the gates in order to find a doctor to help Kate with her wound. The New Frontier apparently sent Eleanor to quarantine without searching for Kate, in order to have her checked and questioned. Tripp will tell Eleanor that the people here are the New Frontier and that Javier's brother, David, is a member. Eleanor will appear frustrated with Javier due to him not telling her. Javier can say he didn't know or that it doesn't matter. Either way, Eleanor will question if David is as bad as he seems since he took Kate to the hospital rather than bringing her to quarantine with the rest of the group. Tripp will explain that it's because she is David's wife, to which Eleanor will appear shocked and upset. She will ask Javier if it's true and Javier will explain the situation. Eleanor can respond by either blaming herself for jumping to conclusions, being understandable of the situation, or if you went with Eleanor to the Junkyard and kissed Kate, she will be surprised that she's married because she saw you two kiss. Eleanor will continue to listen to Javier and Tripp talk. David comes in and asks Javier to come see Kate, to which Tripp will get irritated at. Eleanor will tell him to drop it and encourage Javier to go. She will tell Javier thanks if Javier tells them he will come back and get them out. After Kate screams, Dr. Lingard comes in. He will notice the superlative work of the stitches and ask how Javier found someone like that. Javier or Kate will tell him that it's done by their friend Eleanor and that she's in quarantine. Dr. Lingard will appear excited to meet Eleanor and will request that she be let out. David will let Ava know to let her out and bring her to the hospital. Once Joan forces Javier and the rest of the group out, David will let Javier know that Eleanor is safe at Richmond with Kate and Gabe. After Javier, Tripp, Jesus, and Conrad and Clementine (determinant) are kicked out, Tripp will ask Ava where Eleanor is, to which he is punched in the face. On the way to the factory, Tripp will talk about Eleanor to Javier. He will acknowledge that Eleanor doesn't want to be with him but will confess he still has feelings for her. After the group leaves the factory, Tripp vows to tell Eleanor how he really feels after they are safe. Back at the hospital, Tripp goes to find Eleanor and brings her back to Kate's room. Eleanor will ask what's going on. Depending on whether you went with Kate or David, Eleanor will say she has to get her stuff or that she has to get a gun in the other room. Either way, Eleanor will leave to get her stuff while Tripp follows. "Thicker Than Water" Eleanor will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Eleanor has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Javier García Eleanor and Javier can have a flirty relationship or have a good and a trusting friendship. She shows sympathy for him and Clementine when they are forced to leave Prescott the next day, therefore offering them a ride later that night. If Javier took Eleanor to the junkyard they talk to each other numerous times and Eleanor states that he is lucky that all of his family are safe. When Mariana dies Eleanor tells Javier to come back to Prescott to help Kate. Javier can help Eleanor do her surgery on Kate. On the road she states to Javier that Kate may not have long to live. At the station, Javier tells Eleanor to drive Kate to Richmond. Eleanor seems to trust Javier, she listens to his orders and Javier is upset when he finds out she is heading for The New Frontier community, presumably. Tripp Eleanor and Tripp have a very close relationship, having once been romantically involved. While Eleanor appears to have lost those feelings, Tripp appears to maintain them due to his apparent jealousy of Javier talking to her. Tripp tells Eleanor not to risk herself outside Prescott, in which helping Javier and his family. On the road in episode 2 they both are saddened and hug each other and discuss what happened during the fight at Prescott. When Eleanor takes Kate to Richmond, Tripp stats that he wants to find Eleanor numerous times. Kate García Eleanor and Kate seem to have a positive relationship. Eleanor helps Kate during her surgery. Eleanor, Kate and Javier, on the road, discuss what is going to happen to Kate and how bad her injury is. Eleanor takes Kate to Richmond. When finding Kate later in the episode, Kate says that Eleanor took off to find help, meaning that the two interacted quite a lot. Gabriel García If Javier takes Eleanor to the junkyard, the pair can meet there and Eleanor takes care of Gabriel's cut wound on his hand. They are both seen interacting together whilst Kate and Clementine meet. If Javier left with his family, the group goes back to Prescott, on horses. Eleanor can tell Gabriel to help with Kate's treatment but he fails and runs off, Eleanor tells Javier to let him go. Later on the road, when Clementine and Gabriel are interacting, Eleanor talks to Javier implying the two look like a young couple. Clementine Eleanor and Clementine have a negative and distrusted relationship. Eleanor stated to Javier that Clementine has something cold behind her eyes. Clementine says to Javier, that she trusts Tripp more than Eleanor, implying that the two knew each other before Javier appeared. If Javier took Eleanor to the junkyard, when Kate gets shot, Eleanor shouts at Clementine and tells Javier to go with her and his family to help an injured Kate. Whilst on the road, Eleanor says to Javier that Clementine and Gabriel, implying the two look like a young couple. Conrad Eleanor and Conrad seem to have a natural relationship. When on the road, Eleanor feels remorse to Conrad and Francine dying at Prescott and she tries to comfort him. Whilst Conrad blames Javier for the destruction of Prescott and the death of his girlfriend, Eleanor tries to stop Conrad and calm him down. Mariana The pair seems to have a neutral relationship. If Javier takes Eleanor to the junkyard, Eleanor tells Mariana that they will get her brother, Gabriel back. As Clementine and Kate meet each other, behind them, Eleanor and Mariana are seen speaking to each other. After the death of Mariana, Eleanor is shocked as she thought everyone was going to be safe. If you left Clementine, later on in Prescott Eleanor says that she is sorry of what happened to Mariana to Javier. Eli After if Javier betrays Clementine or not, Eleanor asks Javier on what happened to Eli, she seems saddened and shocked. Eleanor can make a flirty joke about Eli to Javier. David David seems to like Eleanor. After Eleanor tell Tripp to back off and let Javier go see Kate, David will call her a smart cookie. David will also make sure that Eleanor makes it to the hospital and assures Javier that she is safe with Kate and Gabe, Eleanor doesn't seem have an opinion of David. She doesn't believe he's as bad as he seems. Paul Ava It's unclear how Ava and Eleanor feel about each other. Ava was the one who brought Eleanor to the hospital. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" Trivia *Eleanor is the sixth doctor to appear in the video game, the others being Diana, Vernon, Carlos, Logan, and Jonas. *Eleanor and Tripp are the first two characters in the game to have a pre-established history of having a romantic relationship and then breaking up, but still remaining on good terms as friends/allies during the main course of the story. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Prescott